Little Miss Hinata
by break.my.soul
Summary: Okay, candidate number seven, Ms. Hinata... here's your question. For you, what is love?" She blushed. "It's S-s-Sasuke Uchiha!" Wait-- the host did say 'what' right? .:kiddie fic:.


_~Aya-Santuico signing on~_

Yo, guys!

I'm really not in the mood right now. Aya-Santuico's head hurts. Aya-Santuico's mind is spinning. Aya-Santuico doesn't know what to do right now.

Phew. That was frightening.

Anyways, here's a one-shot for all of you. This is an AU fic and this is my first kiddie fic.

Enjoy! Hope you like it!

* * *

**~Little Miss Hinata~**

"Hinata, come on. Let's make a sand castle together," a kid with a spiky raven hair offered to a shy lovely girl.

Uchiha Sasuke was a six-year-old boy with pale skin and mesmerizing scarlet eyes. Even though he was still a kid, he already had a bunch of girls lined up for him. And—he hated it. The only one who understood him was his only and forever best friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

She was a shy, timid five-year-old girl that had a preference of not socializing if not needed. Her innocent look was cute and tempting for the adults. Her mother always pinched her cheeks before she went to sleep.

In some ways, they were similar.

The two hurriedly went to a big sandbox at the center of the playground. They picked up the red and violet shovels and started to form the castle.

"Once we finish this, you'll be my queen!" He smirked with lines of red forming in his face.

Hinata's face flushed, but then she gave him a childish smile. "H-Hai," she whispered.

* * *

As Hinata opened her bedroom door, all she saw was a mess. Her cute and lovely dresses were scattered on her bed. When she rested her eyes on her dresser, she received a big smile from her mother. And oh, her cousin Neji was there too.

"Mama, what are m-my dresses doing o-on my b-bed?" She was totally innocent.

"Well, I signed you up for the contest that'll be held in eight days." She stroked Hinata's hair. "So, go pick your best dress for the event!" she excitingly said.

Hinata gulped. She didn't like contests she never would. "W-what c-contest?"

"Oh, dear. You don't need to worry. Hmmm… well… it's just like a beauty contest but is only exclusive for kids. You just have to show your talents, answer some questions and show your beauty. Easy as that." Her mother gave her a smile saying that everything was going to be fine.

"EH?!" Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to do. She was now in the middle of panic and insanity. She glanced at her cousin expecting some help.

"Well…" Neji smiled. "I tried to stop her."

Hinata fainted.

* * *

The day after, she told Sasuke about the contest.

"See, S-Sasuke-kun… Hinata-chan d-doesn't want to g-go to the contest. Hinata-chan d-doesn't w-want to g-go to any contest!" Hinata pouted.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Well, just give your best shot. I'm sure it'll be fun."

Among other girls, Hinata would definitely win. They were all the same while Hinata was different.

"Hmph." She had no choice but to join.

Sasuke looked at the girl as she bowed her head and then he noticed a book in her hands. "Hn. Another tale?"

She looked up and took a glance at Sasuke. "Hai. It's about t-the life of an o-ordinary girl who b-became t-the queen of a handsome k-king." The excitement could be clearly seen in her eyes.

"You like stories, don't you?"

Nodding, she answered, "Especially when it's m-magical." She giggled.

He smirked. "Ne, what would your talent be for the contest?"

"T-Talent?" Hinata saw him nod. "I… don't know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Well, maybe your oka-san knows."

She was enlightened. "Hai. Maybe oka-san does know."

* * *

"So baby, what would be your talent?" Hinata's mother kneeled down to reach her height.

"B-but, I was going t-to ask if you knew my t-talent." She frowned.

Her mother was dazed. "Hmm. You could do anything you want for your talent. Do you want to dance?"

"N-No." That would be embarrassing.

"How about singing?"

More embarrassing.

"No."

"Acting?"

Most embarrassing.

"No. No. No."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Hmmm." She pointed her small finger to her desk. "That."

* * *

After a week of practicing, at last she was ready and the big day finally came.

The contestants had to arrive early for preparation and some rules. Hinata saw the stage and a thousand of seats for the audience. She became tense all of a sudden. Goosebumps were everywhere.

Why was she here in the first place? Oh yeah, her mother caused this.

What a caring and proud mother.

She was backstage, sitting and being comforted by her cousin, Neji. Ten minutes have passed and people probably started to increase.

Oh my.

"Hinata, cheer up. It'll be fine. Just pretend that they're aliens from another world." Neji was talking about the audience.

"Eek! Aliens? That would be scary." Her eyebrows met.

"Well, just pretend they're animals or something. Darn! Just pretend that they're not watching you." Neji was a little bit choleric, outraged…

"O-okay. E-Even though it s-seems hard." She gulped a little amount of liquid in her throat, trying to make the tension disappear.

_Hinata-chan didn't like this day._

* * *

"Okay, everyone. Sorry for making you all wait. As for the opening, may we now call on our candidates!"

_Loud cheers filled the entire room._

The curtains opened smoothly, signaling the candidates to walk in.

_Here I am taking a step, trying to keep myself from stumbling._

They could all see eyes staring at them. Hundreds of people were in there.

_Beyond those people, I easily saw my family and a boy that I was expecting._

"Sasuke."

The candidates walked one by one onto the stage. At her turn, Hinata smiled, trying to make her anxiety go.

* * *

_The talent portion._

She waited nervously. She was prepared for this…

Hinata was the seventh candidate to perform. She saw different talents… Some did singing, dancing. Some did both. Some did monologues and other crazy things like showing their ability to talk through a puppet. Yeah, a puppet show.

It was now the sixth candidate who was performing.

She seemed to have a hundred-percent level of confidence. Her pink hair made her cuter. That was Haruno Sakura.

She danced gracefully and left Hinata with no chance. She felt like she was going to be the loser here.

It was finally her turn, and guess what she did…

She told everybody in there… a story, her favorite story. She was wearing a princess-like dress, characterizing the protagonist of the tale.

People were enlightened. People were touched. The story made them smile.

When she was finished, all of them applauded.

It was then that she knew she did a great job.

* * *

They gave the candidates a five-minute break before they faced the question and answer portion. Hinata's mother and father, Neji, Sasuke, and Sasuke's mother were there backstage praising Hinata.

"Dear, you really did a great job." They were all happy for her and that made her heartened. She was blushing madly.

"Hinata-chan, there's one more left. Keep up the good work, okay?" Sasuke tapped her head, smiling. She nodded.

* * *

"Heiya, everyone! It's now time for the question and answer portion. This will be a random pick." The host put his hands on a large bowl where the pieces of paper were placed.

"Okay, let's see. Come here onstage, Little Miss candidate number six!"

The pink-haired girl went at the stage charmingly. She had many supporters too. They were cheering as if their lungs would come out. Exaggeratedly.

"Okay, pick an envelope," the host instructed.

"I choose the pink one." Her favorite color.

"Okay… here's your question. If you win the championship title, what will you do?"

Sakura smiled. "Uhmmm, I would serve as a model for the next one who'll win the championship," she answered intelligently.

The crowd clapped.

Her mother probably trained her twenty-four seven. No doubt.

"Hmmm, what a good answer from candidate number six!"

The host thanked the Haruno girl and began to pick a paper again.

"Okay—next would be the candidate after her, candidate number seven!"

Hinata's eyes widened. She shyly went onto the stage and saw all the people staring at her.

'_Pretend that they're not watching me.'_

She inhaled deeply then smiled at the host.

"What a unique storytelling you did a while ago, Miss-"

"Hinata. I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Red spots started to form on her face.

"Miss Hinata… okay, pick an envelope."

She picked the lavender envelope warily…

"Okay, candidate number seven, Ms. Hinata... here's your question. For you, what is love?" The host grinned.

"It's…"

"Hmmm?"

…

"It's…"

"Hmmm?" Her mother began to worry.

…

"It's…"

"What?" The crowd was starting to get impatient.

…

"It's… …"

…

She blushed. "It's S-SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Wait—the host did say 'what' right?

When you're nervous, you'll panic and become slow. And that was actually the situation Hinata was in.

The audience was shocked. But—the most shocked was Sasuke. She was just too… too… TOO…

Too honest.

She covered her face with the soft palms of her hands. She was too embarrassed.

She didn't know what to do and now, she found herself running… walking out.

She sat on the floor at the backstage. Still, her palms covering her face.

"Hey. Are you crying?" A familiar voice destroyed her silence.

She looked up and saw Sasuke standing in front of her. "S-Sasuke-kun, are y-you angry?"

Sasuke sat down beside her. "Nope. Why would I be? And hey—you'll always be my queen, Hinata-chan." He smiled and that made her happy.

* * *

The next morning was just a normal day. The sun was beginning to rise. The combination of pink and orange shades in the sky was the proof of that. The people started to rise too, preparing for their work and such. The children knew it was another day for playing.

What happened?

Well… Sakura won the title. The room was filled with cheers that time. She was so happy. Hinata? Well, she won a special award… Little Miss Honesty. Her family? Well, they were a bit shocked about the confession but they were all proud of her.

Sasuke?

Hmm… he would probably invite Hinata again to their palace.

Their castle…

There, at the playground.

**~Little Miss Hinata: Ended~**

* * *

Awww… Puppy love is just so cute.

Okay. I was laughing all over while I was writing this so yeah… I really thought I am going to be crazy. –laughs-

Anyways, **PLEASE REVIEW!** Spit out your comments! xD

Have a good day, guys! JAA!

_~Aya-Santuico signing off~_


End file.
